Jak
"The Rare Anomaly that was bound to happen sooner or later" ''-The Dragon God Emperor '''Jak'(ジャック, Jyakku; "Jack") is an infinitely mysterious and enigmatic figuire. He is a "special" shinigami within the ranks of the current Gotei 13 and is regarded as "Soul Societies Secret Weapon". His true name, intentions, and plans for the future are completely unknown as of yet, but it is clear that he leans towards the characterization of a lawful neutral type of person. Above all, Jack is far more hot blooded than he lets on, and values more than anything in the world, the heat of battle and the rush it brings. Jak had no real name or title, so spiritually aware humans that could discern his presence gave in his current title. When he asked why they called him that name in particular, they explained it was "because you tear, and you gouge, and you slice mercilessly at whatever is before you without remorse, just like the ripper himself, but the difference is, you're doing it for your allies!". Jak is somehow affiliated with The Surya Clan and is a member of the latter, having Surya Blood coursing through his veins. In spite of this, Jack does not adopt the clan name due to his fierce pride in the name he has already been given, seeing the act of changing his name at this point as "an insult to those whom gave me my own identity when i was nobody". Appearance Jak appears as a youthful adult male with dark hair and furious, ruby crimson eyes and is of a tan complexion. Easily the most outstanding factor of his physical appearance is his towering stature, as he stands nearly eye to eye with the Legendary Kenpachi Zaraki of the 11th court gaurd division. Jak is dressed in a rather simple attire by the standards of most other Shinigami. One may be lead to assume that he has lost his power due to the absence of the traditional shihakusho, and the dominance of white on his outfit, which are generally key signs of power depletion in a shinigami. It is noted that he rarely ever displays any emotion, atleast, for extended amounts of time, instead appearing with a fierce independance and look of focus in his eyes. This was noted during battle when is opponent said "Although those eyes were staring at me, they weren't looking at me at all, its as though they were focused on something completely different, a bigger picture, constantly looking ahead towards the future". Personality Having undergone thousands upon thousands of years of strict and strenuous training has made Jak into a stoic and distant man whom rarely displays any emotion and can keep an icy cool even in the most physically and mentally stressful of situations, which is heavily reflected during one of the many times he engaged in physical combat with strong enemies. He may have rare bursts of anger when confronted with "exceedingly disgusting" enemies which often lead him to brutally cut the down prematurely. Jak is fiercely independant and seldom ever employs the aid of others in any given situation where he may need it. Though of a fairly average intelligence, he posessess incredible insight capabilities and a degree of wisdom and poise which is that of a man far, far beyond his years. It is revealed that Jack has a bad temper at times when he is annoyed enough, and can snap and become dangerously violent. Though he'd never admit it, he secretly loves the idea of battle, and does not care for victory, only loving the rush of pleasure and adrenaline that furiously fighting a strong opponent brings. In spite of this, Jack despises losing at certain points, especially when he is convinced his opponents are not at their full strength or that he could have won. History Powers & Abilities Tremendous Spiritual Power: 'Though Jaks reiatsu has been noted to be average during any time besides direct battle application, his spiritual pressure can ascend to the point where he can contend with opponents considered many leaps and bounds ahead of his tier, atleast, on the surface. In a split instance his power can surge fourth to rival the power of any captain-level opponent and potentially beyond. The true ferocity of his spiritual power is not the direct level that it has been manifested at during any one time, but it is the capability in what it has "the potential to become in future" as described by Captain Ukitake. Because of his reiatsu's nature, Jak has been labeled a "Boundless Potential" and for that he can be seen as an extremely dangeorus threat due to just how high his power can rise. Even the captain commander Yamamoto acknowledged Jaks power in what it could eventually become, going so far as to assume that "he may just be the one". This implies that The Captain Commander may believe that Jak can eventually surpass even him, a man whom is said to have no equal born in thousands upon thousands of years. Jaks power is reactive to his emotions, which are said to manifest physically through his enormous reiatsu. Emotions of wrath, anger, and fury elevate Jaks power far beyond their original limitations, and can rise with no known upper limit. Jaks spiritual energy manifests as an extremely light, illustrious lavender aqua, being almost stark white in coloration. '''Edgemaster Zanjutsu Specialist: '''Easily the most outstanding and incredible aspect of all Jak's abilities is his ridiculous capabilities for armed combat. Jak has furiously and brutally tempered as a weapons master from the day he could stand on his own two feet, having traveled far and wide throughout the spiritual realms to be trained underneath only the most skilled and fearsome warriors. There is no form of weapon that Jak cannot wield to a deadly extent, being positively flawless in the usage of swords, shields, staffs, pikes, various bladed instruments, knives, blunt weapons, thrown arms, impractical and unique weapons, dual wielding, even unique and potentially impractical wielding methods such as holding two swords in each of his hands and a third held by his teeth. Jak has memorized all forms of war from his era and countless of those before, and is privy to secret and forbidden techniques lost in history, and even has knowledge over dozens upon dozens of "alien" figting styles from different spiritual realms. But most of all, Jak's power shines in the situation he is wielding his Zanpakuto, which is the weapon he prefers to employ the usage of over all others. With this astronomical and seemingly logic-defying swordsmanship skill, Jak is ridiculously close to completely and totally infailable when comes to moments of armed conflict. Zanpakuto Jaks Zanpakuto appears as a traditional japanese chokuto with an illustrious, magical blade which seems to emit an ethereal and wrathlike aura of light when engaged in strenuous combat. The Name of Jaks Zanpakuto is unknown, though it is heavily implied throughout the series that Jak has mastered the release of his Zanpakuto, though to what extent is unknown as he never releases it, as he believes "My Zanpakuto does not warrant the release of Shikai, let alone Bankai" though what exactly this refers to is unknown. With his Zanpakuto Jak dominates the battlefield and his opponents with superior swordplay, grace, and finesse. Th tsuba upon his Zanpakuto is rectangle shaped with two holes punched in each side opposite the area where the blade stems from. According to Jak himself, His Zanpakuto is the one and only fully and completely Karma-based Zanpakuto in existance, a force which makes it completely unique and seperate from all other zanpakuto that have come before or will come after. *'Pressure Strikes: '''To compensate for the severe lack of any Zanpakuto special ability from the limitation of never releasing his blade, Jak is strong enough to swing his blade and release explosive force similar to concentrated shockwaves. This is brought about by his immense strength, he can effectively hit and do severe and potentially lethal damage to his enemies without ever having his blade making physical contact with their bodies, as the sheer force released by his strike is enough to generate fangs of invisible force, or air pressure with immense power and destructive capability behind them, capable slicing entire city blocks down to ground level with enough waves thrown by him. The power behind his pressurized strikes are great enough to sheer the solid bedrock in a clean cut. '''Shikai: ''-Not Yet Revealed-'' *'Shikai Special Ability: '??? Bankai: ''-Not Yet Revealed-'' *'Shikai Special Ability: '??? Samsarana Samsarana: '''The name of Jak's Samsarana is '''Kalyavizva(कल्यविश्व, Lit. Sanskrit for "Perfect Universe") but he has yet to release it. Any other information regarding Jak's Samsarana and its abilities are completely and utterly unknown as of yet. Quotes *''"...You're starting to piss me off."'' *''"...By now you've problably realized... i don't talk alot, i'm not full of pretty words that'll help convey my emotions, resolve, or any other of that ferociously idealistic drabble, but when you blatantly harm my allies right before my eyes, i've only got one word of advice, and that is if i were you, i would pray now... a lot"'' ''''Trivia As is his name and appearance may suggest, Jak is infact heavily based on The Cartoon Network Character of the same name. He will differentiate in future by tremendous margins however.